DBZ Kindergarten
by MistyxKisame
Summary: The DBZ gang is in kindergaten. Includes troublesome toddlers, hyperness, and minor crime.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story for a while now in my notebook and I've just found it while looking for my next chapter on "The Sleepover saga" which, as soon as I find the page with it, I will update it. Anyway, this is another Galaxy Angel/Rune and DBZ crossover story, but this time it's based on them in Kindergarten. Remember, I wrote this waaaay back when I was bored and yeah I'm still continuing all of my other stories, just gotta find the notebook with them in it.

* * *

"I can't believe that my baby is going to be starting kindergarten!" Mrs. Brief and Mr. Briefs were a kindergarten room with other parents who were there to meet their children's teachers (something we do at my school).

"Oh pa-lease…you ask like that's oh so special…" Tanipa stood up on the table her and Bardock were sitting at. "My oldest and favorite son is in the fifth grade and at the top of his class!"

"Oh please!" King Vegeta and Arella were on the table they were at. "OUR KID ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ALL OF YOUR KIDS ASSES!"

"I beg to differ!" now Launch's mom was on the table. "My daughters could KILL your kids with one gunshot and a magical spell!"

"My kid is way better. HE'S AN ASS KICKER!" smirked King Piccolo.

"At what? Being green?" laughed Dr. Gero. "My androids will make all of your kids look like twigs on a tree!"

"Well at least my daughter isn't a robot!" argued Volcott pulling out a picture of Forte (who is Volcott's foster daughter).

Suddenly everybody started arguing over their kids and how much better they were while on the table. Then a young woman with short brunette hair and a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts appeared.

"Hi!" then she saw all of the adults yelling at each other while standing on the table and two of them, a man being put in a headlock by an angry looking woman that looked like Sonic but with flaming hair. "Uhhh…"

"Tanipa get off of him!" Bardock was trying to pull his wife off Volcott.

"FUCK YOU!" her flaming hair got longer.

"This is for eating my cookie in grade 3!" Arella kicked Gero in the chin.

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS ME!" King Vegeta was putting Launch's mom into a headlock and pinching her nose.

"You ass!" King Piccolo was in a fist fight with Mr. Briefs while Mrs. Briefs was bashing a chair over Grandpa Gohan's head while he was hitting the Ox King who was biting on Master Roshi's arm who was grabbing on Mrs. Briefs' boobs.

"Uh…hello…" the teacher sighed as she pulled out a megaphone. "PARENTS AND GUARDIANS! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND PLEASE GET OUT OFF THE TABLES! WE JUST GOT THEM FIXED AND CLEANED…" suddenly all of the tables fell apart, broken. "…ON SECOND THOUGHT…WE JUST GOT THEM CLEANED…"

"TEACHER'S HERE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tanipa tossed Volcott over to the side.

"No duh Sherlock…" mumbled Master Roshi sitting down beside Launch's mom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tanipa's hair was beginning to turn a bright flaming color.

"Nothing...EXCEPT YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS! I JUST WANNA MILK THEM AND…"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY WIFE'S BREASTS!? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T DESTROY YOUR ASS!"

"May I please have your…" the teacher was interrupted by Launch's mom getting up and shouting out…

"Fuck this shit…I'm going home…" with that she left.

"I agree. I don't want to spend any more time with these troublemakers." Mrs. Briefs got up with her husband by her side. "I feel really bad for their kids…"

"Well I hate you all." said Tanipa.

The teacher, whose name was Miss Molly, watched as all of the parents battled once more to go through the door.

"I can only pray to Kami that their kids aren't like them…" she said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to kindergarten!" Milfeulle was hugging on her mother's dress.

"You have to go Milfeulle…"

"No mommy!"

"Come on you pathetic excuse for a sister!" Vegeta dragged Milfeulle from their mother's dress.

"Welcome Milfeulle and Vegeta!" said Miss Molly smiling.

"How do you know our names?" Vegeta panicked.

"Well I AM your teacher…" said teacher put a sticker on Vegeta and Milfeulle's shirts. "Here are your name tags!"

"Bye kids!" Arella hurried away to avoid her daughter's whining.

"Mommy?" Milfeulle started to cry.

"Oh not this mess again." Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to drag is twin into the classroom to a newly set up table with different colors of chairs.

"Weird kids…" Miss Molly smiled as two little girls with blue and blonde hair (separate hair colors) came up with the crazy woman from the other day. "Hello!"

"This is Launch," the woman gestured to Launch. "And this is Kahlua!" she then gestured to Kahlua.

"Hello Launch and Kahlua!" she smiled at them. 'Cute kids!'

"When I sneeze I turn blonde and pull out a gun!" said Launch happily.

"When something makes me mad, I'm aggressive and may be crazier than my sister, but unlike her, I actually know what I'm doing!" said Kahlua.

"Uhhhhh…okay…" Miss Molly put on their nametags. Then a little kid that looked like Bardock came in along with his mother from the other day, Tanipa. "Good morning!"

"Whatever bitch…" Tanipa pushed forward her youngest son. "On you go you ugly little bastard."

"Bye mommy! I love you!" Goku threw his arms around his mother.

"Uh huh…whatever…" Tanipa just patted her son on the back.

"Don't you love me?"

"Eeee…JUST GO TO CLASS ALREADY KAKAROT!" growled Tanipa.

"Ok mommy!" Goku jumped up and kissed his mother on the cheek and ran off, while he's mother just silently screamed in horror that her least favorite son kissed her.

'I wonder why that lady hates her son. Oh look it's that green guy again…' she pulled up a smile as King Piccolo came up with a chibi Piccolo. "Good morning Mr…"

"Whatever earth woman…" King Piccolo pushed forward Piccolo. "Remember the plan Piccolo…"

"Don't worry I won't!" Piccolo's name tag was put on.

'I wonder what the plan was…'

"Hey there Booby!" Master Roshi giggled looking at Miss Molly's chest.

"Hello…Mr. Roshi…who do we have here?" she smiled at Lily (yes she is his grandchild in this fanfic).

"Oh yeah…these are my grandchild Lily."

"Hi Lily! What a cute name!"

"Hmph…" Lily said nothing and went inside the classroom.

"Arrrgh! I be Bojack the pirate!"

"Arrgh! I'm Anise!"

"Arrrgh! No no no!" Bojack shook his head. "You gotta use incorrect ingrish!"

"Oooooooh!" Anise palmfaced.

"Uhhhh…well here's your name tag…" she couldn't believe she had just seen and met a pirate. 'I hope he taught her not to steal…'

"Um…hi…I'm Mrs. Yale…and this is my son, Krillin!"

"Oh good morning!" Miss Molly put on Krillin's name tag.

"Now you behave okay, Krillin?" said Mrs. Yale.

"Yes mom!" he then went into the classroom.

'Nice kid!' then she frowned. 'I hope I don't make a mistake and call him Calliou…" (My teacher has actually called a bald kid Calliou once. We made fun of him for weeks, but he never got it because he had never seen it until the end of the school year.)

"Hello there!" it was Mrs. Briefs. "This is my special little girl Bulma! Say hi Bulma!"

"Hi!" Bulma smiled showing she had lost only two baby teeth.

"Hey there cutie!" Miss Molly put on her name tag and then she ran inside. 'Underwear!? Really? That's the most stupid name in all kingdom come! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hello there female earth woman…" it was Dr. Gero, 17, and 18. "These are my 'children' 17 and 18…"

"Ok!" she put on their name tags and watched them go inside. 'Forget what I said about that other girl's name…numbers are such stupid names for children…'

"Good morning…" it was Volcott.

"Hello…"

"I've brought my daughters…"

"Daughters? You only have one sir…"

"Now I have two…" Volcott pulled out Forte and Vanilla from behind his back. "My sister just died…"

"Oh I'm so sorry…"

"That's alright…I'M MOTHER FUCKIN' RICH BECAUSE SHELEFT ME HALF OF HER STUFF TO ME!" He then did a funny dance and disappeared down the hall.

"Um…" she gave the kids their stuff and watched them go in. 'I bet that guy is on crack…'

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter kiddies, but I'm trying! I think that's all the important chibi's for now, but don't worry. Yamcha, Yajorobe (or however you spell that thing's name), Chitose, and Takuto will be added in later chapters. Stay tuned! BTW I don't own Calliou, DB/Z/GT, or Miss Molly b/c that name belongs to my old kindergarten teacher. If you wanna add another character add character description and name.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanna say thanks for the awesome followers and reviews! Here's the not as funny Ch 3.

* * *

While most of the chibi's were in the classroom and the teacher knew there were many more children to come, Miss Molly decided that she ought to let them play. "Ok everyone! Since you guys are being so good, I'm going to let you all play!"

"YAY!" said all the chibi's except the serious ones.

"But I don't wanna play!" whined Milfeulle. "I want my mommy!"

"Hi!" it was Goku. "My name is Kakarot!"

"Kakarot? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard of!" said Vegeta.

"Wanna be best friends?" asked Goku ignoring Vegeta.

"I guess so…" Milfeulle sniffling. "I'm Milfeulle."

"As in cake?" Goku's eyes sparkled. "I love cake!" He hugged Milfeulle. "I love you cake!"

"Aw! Isn't that sweet!" said Launch looking at Goku and Milfeulle.

"Arrrgh! That be the lamest thing since 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: Shipwrecked'! Arrrrgh!" said Anise as she continued to build a house with legos.

"Do you think they'll get married?" asked Kahlua.

"Not if her brother can help it…" the chibis then watched as Vegeta hit Goku over the head with a frying pan (fake of course).

"Touch her again and I'll make carrot juice out of you!" threatened Vegeta then dragging away his twin.

"Would you do that if I that happened to me?" asked 18.

"Of course!" 17 then gestured to Vegeta. "But if HE wants you, he can have you he can have you!"

"You wanna play house with us?" Forte asked Piccolo.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Why not?" Forte pouted.

"Girls are useless trolls."

"Veggie why can't I play with Carrot?" whined Milfeulle. Then, it hit her. "Are you afraid that when I go play with Carrot, he'll take me away from you?"

"What? Hell no!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I just don't want you associating with trash like him."

"But he smells like cupcakes!" Milfeulle wiggled impatiently in her chair. "I LOVE cupcakes!"

"You will not…" Vegeta was then tackled by Krillin.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Goku grabbed Milfeulle's arm and took off with her towards the little playhouse.

"What the hell, you bald elf!? In a minute I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, your grandchildren will feel it!" Vegeta pushed Krillin off of him and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling them face-to-face. "And who sent you?"

"Um…" Krillin was looking everywhere but at the prince's face.

"You have five seconds before I kill you…NOW TELL ME WHO SENT YOU!"

"IT WAS KAKAROT!" Krillin squealed.

"It was pretty obvious!" said Bulma from across the room.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, WOMAN!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME!"

"THIS IS CONFUSING SO SHUT UP!" shouted 17.

"STAY IN YE OWN BUSINESS! ARRGH!" shouted Anise.

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING!" shouted Lily.

"YOU ALL SMELL!" shouted Launch.

"YO MAMA!" Kahlua joined in.

"YOU TWO HAVE THE SAME MAMA!" shouted Krillin.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Vanilla.

"BLESS YOU!" everyone shouted.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Milfeulle asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" answered Goku.

"Shhhh!" everyone looked up to see an elderly old woman with a frown on her face glaring at them. "Did your parents teach you brats any manners?"

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE'S TALKING…" said Vegeta, when suddenly she interrupted.

"Sh!" the woman had gotten in his face and when she said 'sh', spit landed on his face.

"WATCH IT YOU OLD HAG!" everyone gasped. Never in the history of your life do you call an old woman a hag.

"What did you say?" she got even closer.

"You heard what I said you old fossil."

"Do you want me to call your mother?" everyone gasped.

"Call her! I don't care!"

'Is he crazy!?' everyone thought at the same time.

'That punk has got some nerve!' thought the lady.

'Her breath is kicking! Does she even brush her teeth?' thought Vegeta.

"Fine then…you can just go take your spoiled butt to the principal's office!" she said glaring at him.

"I ain't goin' nowhere!"

"You'd better go Vegeta!" said Goku as the old lady left the room.

"And why the heck should I?"

"I heard the principal has a huge electrical paddle for kids who are bad!" said Krillin.

"I heard he has a wooden and metal one!" said Bulma.

"What's your point?" said Vegeta rolling his eyes.

"The point is that he's gonna spank you!" said Lily.

"Your behind is gonna be RED when he's done with you!" said Goku.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Piccolo.

"Shut up!"

Will Vegeta get a paddling? Will Goku develop a crush on Milfeulle? Will Chichi kick her ass? Find out next time on DBZ kindergarten!

A.N.: Milfeulle's name is a pun on the delicious french cake mille feuille.


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Molly gets fired

Sorry I hadn't updated this story in a while. I was considering putting this story up for adoption, but I couldn't find the heart to. This chapter is based off of a true story that happened in kindergarten. Do not read if turd disgusts you and the fact that a teacher being fired disturbs you.

* * *

"Ok kids! I'm back!" Miss Molly had come back with a box full of something.

"Teacher! Teacher!" Bulma was waving her arm around. "That kid back sassed a teacher!"

"Shut up snitch!" Vegeta pulled on one of Bulma's pigtails.

"Ow!" Bulma whined.

"Vegeta! Let go of Bulma's hair right now!" Miss Molly glared at the prince.

Vegeta let go, but not before pulling her down to his lips and whispered in her ear, "Snitches make bad bitches…" and then kicked her in her butt.

"Oooow…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"VEGETA!" Miss Molly's eyes narrowed at the saiyan.

"That's my name, don't wear it out…"

"Vegeta go sit in the corner and stay there until you're ready to behave like a good boy!" Miss Molly took the prince's arm and sat him down on a small chair.

"Hahaha! Vegetable head has to sit in the corner!" Goku laughed.

"Shut up Kakarrot or I'll give you something to laugh about…in the hospital!" Vegeta said glaring at Goku with his arms crossed.

"Now class, I'm going to assign tables and seats by a seating chart. While I do so, please continue to play." the teacher then went back to her duty (ha) and sat at her desk.

"Your brother is a jerk." whined Bulma. "I hope his bottom turns red from sitting in that chair."

"I feel sad for big brother." Milfeulle's eyes started to tear up from the thought of her poor twin sitting by himself.

"I'll be your big brother Cake!" Goku smiled his signature "Son Goku Smile".

"Really!?" Milfeulle hugged her friend. "Thank you Carrot!"

"Do you guys wanna play house with us?" asked Launch.

"Yeah!" Milfeulle smiled excitedly, but then stopped smiling and looked at Goku. "But only if Onii-san wants to play."

"Ok!" Goku held Milfeulle's hand.

"COOTIES!" Kahlua yelled. Everyone looked at her. She blushed and looked at her feet. "Sorry…that was Tequila-san speaking…"

Everybody just shook it off and went to go play house. Soon the chibis stumbled across a problem…who was going to be the mommy and the daddy? As you all know, when you're playing with little kids, the mommy and daddy has the highest position and you have to listen to them and wear bibs and stuff like that. This was going to interesting…

"I want to be the mommy!" said Launch.

"No, I want to be the mommy!" said Bulma.

"No, me!" Forte said.

"No, me!" said Krillin.

"You're a boy Krillin…" said Kahlua. "…and furthermore… I SHOULD BE THE MOMMY!"

This went on for quite a while until Bulma suggested that they draw straws. The girls agreed and drew straws. As luck would have it, Milfeulle was lucky enough to be a mommy (you would expect that if you have ever watched Galaxy Angel).

"Lucky…" mumbled Bulma.

Now they had just needed some boys to play. Forte tried to ask Piccolo once more, but after getting the oh so famous "I swear to kami that if you touch me, I'll burn your fingers off" look, the red haired girl backed off. Launch asked 17 if he wanted to play, but 18 and 17 seemed busy. Something about, "We have to kill Dr. Gero so leave us alone, tramp". Krillin had agreed to play as long as he wasn't the baby…too bad today just wasn't his day.

After rounding up all the people who were going to play, the chibis once again drew straws for parts. Goku was the dad, Bulma was the aunt, Anise was the baby's sister, Krillin was the baby, Forte was the doctor, and the twins (Launch and Kahlua) were the cooks.

"I think we should have a wedding first!" said Bulma.

"Why?" asked Goku.

"Because in order for uh…what's your name again?"

"Kakarrot!" Goku soon saw that nobody could pronounce his name. "Uh…but you can all call me Goku if you want."

"Good…now where was I? Oh yeah! In order for us to play house, we have to have the mommy marry the daddy in order for there to be a baby!" the chibis nodded in agreement. "We'll have to play later though because the teacher might be through now." the chibis sighed.

"Ok I'm done class!" Miss Molly got up from her desk. "Now will you all please line up at the board so that we can get started? You too Vegeta."

When all of the children lined up in front of the board, Miss Molly stood at a yellow table with, of course, four yellow chairs. She pointed to the first table.

"Bulma, Forte, Piccolo, and Launch, you all will sit here…" The girls had no problem with their arrangements, but Piccolo hated it with ALL the strength in his little body. This called for revenge for sticking him with three female weaklings.

Miss Molly then moved on to the next table which was royal blue. "Vegeta, 17, Vanilla, and Anise, you all sit here."

'Damn it!' Vegeta glared at 17 who was glaring at him also. 'How dare that bitch sit me with these turds? She shall pay!'

"That kid smells funny…' thought 17. 'He smells nothing like a vegetable. Doesn't he realize capes are for super heroes? He isn't anything special.'

Miss Molly moved on to another table (orange). "Kahlua, Lily, Krillin, and Yamcha…"

"I don't think that kid's here, teacher…" said Bulma smartly.

"Thanks for that note Bulma…Ok next table…" the teacher then made her way to a green table. "Milfeulle, Chichi, Yajorobe, and uh…Ka-…uh…"

"Its Kakarrot, but you can call me Goku!"

"Thank you…" Miss Molly sighed in relief. 'Thank god for nicknames…'

**_A/N: To give you, the readers, of what the tables were arranged and looked like were this: the tables were square and had two chairs on each side. Row 1 had tables yellow and blue and row 2 had tables orange and green._**

When the chibis were seated, Miss Molly handed out sheets of paper to each student and put down a box of pencils, markers, coloring pencils, and crayons (the scented kind). She then walked up to the board, facing her class.

"Now as you all have noticed, I've put art supplies on your desk. Why? Because I want each of you to draw a picture of your family on it! Any questions?" Goku raised his hand. "Yes Goku?"

"This blueberry tastes funny…"

"Goku no!" Miss Molly grabbed a tissue and cleaned the crayon pieces off of the young saiyan's mouth. "You do not eat this!"

"Yeah! Or else you'll die!" said Bulma.

"Arrgh! Boy be pushin' up daisies any seconds now!" added Anise.

"What?" Milfeulle started to cry. She didn't want her new friend to die on her…at least not yet…

"No! No!" Miss Molly went to comfort the princess. "Goku isn't going to die…"

"His poop's gonna be blue!" giggled Launch and Kahlua.

"I wanna see!" said Forte.

"Me too!" said just about every chibi except Vanilla, 18, and Vegeta.

"Goku, go poop so we can see!" said Krillin.

"Ok!" Goku stood up in his chair, pulled down his pants, bent over with his bottom facing the table, and started grunting. The teacher could only stare at Goku in shock while the chibis held their breath at the scene unfolding. Sure enough, a little brown turd with bits of corn came out.

"EEEEEEEW!"

"Corn!" Milfeulle loved corn and was about to eat some. Miss Molly had just snapped back to reality and saw that Milfeulle was about to eat some. Without thinking, she grabbed Milfeulle's hair to stop her. Just then the principal and the old hag from the last chapter showed up. Instead of coming for Vegeta, they now had a new destination…to get Miss Molly. From the angle they were at, it looked like Miss Molly had been trying to force Milfeulle to eat the turd that had clearly come from Goku's butt. They also looked at Piccolo and thought the poor child had gotten sick at the site.

"Miss Molly Johnson…you're coming with us…" the principal glared at her.

"But I…!"

"NOW."

Miss Molly let go of Milfeulle's hair while the old hag silently shook her head and cleaned up the mess while mumbling, "And I've always thought she was a nice girl…"

* * *

Sorry if you read this chapter and it disgusted you, but you had been warned. Don't worry though. The real Miss Molly never did such a thing and wasn't fired. But the whole thing with the boy pulling down his pants and pooping on the table part was true. See ya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Flaming Phoenix

Thanks for the reviews for the story! I'm really sorry for not updating as I should. I saw this really creepy thing that I will bring up in the story later. Anyways, I was really surprised that no one was grossed out by Goku pooping on the table and Milfie trying to eat it. I guess because you all know what to expect with little kids. Enjoy this story as well as you can.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Milfeulle.

"Uh…" Goku looked down at the paper and then the art supplies. "I think we're supposed to do something with this stuff…" Goku put on a creepy smile. "I'm gonna draw on the wall…"

"Me too!" said 17.

"Me too!" said Anise.

"Us too!" said Launch and Kahlua.

"Copy cats…" mumbled Goku.

Each of the chibis got out of their chairs, got as many markers, color pencils, and crayons as their little hands could carry, and went into different sections of the classroom.

"I'm gonna draw a pony!" said Bulma.

"I'm gonna draw a flower!" said Launch and Kahlua.

"I'm gonna draw a gun!" said Forte.

"I'm gonna draw my twin!" said 17 and 18. "Aww yeah!"

"I'm gonna my daddy!" said Milfeulle.

"I'm gonna draw Raditz!" said Goku.

"I'm gonna draw myself…" Piccolo said like boss.

"You all are idiots." Vegeta just looked down at the box of art supplies on the table. 'But then again…this could be revenge for that bitch sitting me with those losers…'

"Achoo!" sneezed Vanilla.

"Bless you!" said everyone.

'Wow, she looks cute when she sneezes…wait…what the hell am I thinking?' Vegeta frowned at the bear thought that he had actually found a human cute.

"What are you drawing Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"A dragon." Krillin said proudly.

Bulma looked carefully at Krillin's "dragon". It looked like a cave man drawing of a deer with sticks for wings. She burst out laughing at his picture. "You call that a dragon? It looks like a baby drew that!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's see what you drew!" Krillin frowned at Bulma's comment.

"Fine then…" Bulma walked Krillin over to her picture and showed him her "art". One could only describe her drawing as a cave man drawing of a stick with hair sticking out of the back with ears on the head of a potato.

"Ha! You call that a horse!? More like a stick skeleton!" Krillin laughed.

"Oh yeah!? Well how about this ugly?!" Bulma started scribbling on Krillin's forehead since Krillin wasn't bald.

"Stop it!" Krillin accidently punched Bulma in the stomach while he was trying to get her off of him.

"Ow!" Bulma glared at Krillin and kicked him in the knee.

"Bitch!" shouted Anise slapping Bulma instead of Krillin doing it. "That be right! I called ye a fat ass bitch!"

"Skank!" shouted back Bulma punching Anise in the stomach.

"Slut!" Anise pulled on Bulma's hair.

"Whore!" Bulma grabbed on of Anise's pigtails.

"Let go of my hair!" Anise growled pulling harder on Bulma's hair.

"No, you let go!" Bulma pulled harder on the girl's hair.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted all the littler kids.

"My money's on the pirate!" said 18.

"I'm going with the one with the missing teeth." said Vegeta.

"Which one?" Piccolo asked as Bulma punched Anise in the jaw with her free hand. Both boys high-fived.

"Carrot look!" Milfeulle grabbed Goku's arm and pointed at Bulma and Anise clawing at each other with one hand in the other's hair and the other one swinging. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know…" Goku saw that Milfeulle was touching his wrist which made him feel funny inside. "Uh…maybe you should go see…"

"Ok!" Milfie said cheerfully and started to walk but then turned around and saw that he wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?"

"No…you go on…" Goku looked down at his hands and sniffed it. It smelled like pure cake. 'I wonder…' he licked it. Indeed, it tasted like cake. 'I knew it!'

Meanwhile the chibis were literally throwing down cookies, candy, candy wrappers (someone was greedy and ate some), shoes, socks, blocks, hair, and other nonsense. Things were getting pretty ugly up until the principal came into the room.

"What's going on here?" when he saw Anise beating the crap out Bulma who was trying to claw at Bulma.

Everyone got really quiet fast except Bulma and Anise. Very slowly, the large male looked around the room. All he saw was badly drawn pictures, some of which looked like scribbles, a little kid with scribbles on his forehead, and the chibis' things on the floor. He sighed, went outside for a minute, came back in, and pulled the two fighting girls apart.

"Now what is the meaning of…OW!" Anise had bitten the principal extremely hard on the leg while Bulma was trying to scratch Anise, but scratched the principal instead. "That's enough you two…OW! OW! OW! OW!" Anise had somehow escaped from the man's grasp, gotten on his shoulders, and started slapping on the back of his head while Bulma then proceed to kick his leg.

"Jump on the old man!" Launch cheered.

"Yeah!" cheered the chibis.

Everyone, except Vanilla, jumped on the bald man, and started beating their little fists on him. As soon as they did, he was laying on the carpet where the kids continued to beat him up. Piccolo managed to get his wallet and looked inside.

"Look I've got his wallet!" Piccolo waved it around in the air for everyone to see.

"I got a ham sandwich!" said Forte. "Man, this man has a lot in his jacket!"

"I got a whole bag of candy!" Milfeulle held her share up.

"I got a cooked ham!" Goku then proceed to munch on the 23 pound turkey.

"How does he fit all of this stuff in here?" Launch asked as she pulled a bag of cotton candy.

"Maybe he has an infinite magic coat!" Kahlua smiled at the thought of magic being involved.

"Let's not investigate and just grab what we can grab before he wakes up!" said Vegeta pulling out a watermelon.

All of the chibis looked down and saw that the principal was indeed knocked out. They also saw that Bulma was being beat with a plastic chair by Anise.

Meanwhile at the office, his secretary was worried about the principal. Where was he? He said he was going to check up on the kindergarten students in room 401, but he wasn't back yet. Little kids could be hard to deal with, especially since most of them would be whining for their mother. For some reason, she felt like she needed to check up on them. Getting up from her desk, she went to 401 and was in for a big surprise when she got there.

Lying on the floor was none other than the principal himself. He was lying down in nothing but his underwear. She also saw that he was unconscious and that almost the little kids were wearing something of the man's clothes, two of them were fighting, a little boy with a tail was peeing in a corner, and another one was playing with fire. She slowly backed out and ran down the hall.

"Wow Kahlua! Do it again!" said Launch who never got tired of her sister doing tricks that had things to do with fire.

"Ok!" Kahlua gestured for all of the children to step back and yelled "Nunc veni aeterna flammeum phoenix!" (1)

A huge phoenix the size of a cat came out of Kahlua's hands and flew around the room making the chibis "Ooh!" and "Aah!" with amazement.

"That's so amazing!" said Lily clapping her hands.

"Can I touch it?" asked Anise.

"Wait a second, aren't you supposed to be fighting that blue girl?" said Vegeta playing with the tie he took from off of the principal.

"I tied the little lass to a broom in ye ol' broom closet." the wine haired girl shrugged. "Maybe the swine ought to learn sooner or later that nobody fights better than a pirate fresh off the sea."

"Kids stand back!" it was a firefighter with a long hose. Everybody had been so busy talking and looking at the phoenix that they hadn't seen him come in until now.

"Who are you?" asked Forte.

"No time for questions! Just move so I can put this fire out!" he pointed the hose to the flying flaming bird.

"No! Don't!" Launch tried to stop him from reaching the fire by hopping on his leg. "Please don't!"

"Sorry miss, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" before our brave firefighter could do his job, Anise, Forte, Milfeulle, Launch, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Lily jumped on him. "What the heck?! Get off of me! I have to get this fire out or we're all going to die!"

"No! You're not going to kill that bird!" shouted Piccolo, who was on the man's back. "I need that bird for my master plan!"

"I need it to dominant Frieza!" said Vegeta who was also on the firefighter's back.

"No! Don't kill birdy! Pleeeease?" Milfeulle begged.

"What's going in there Frank?" asked what sounded like a woman from the walkie-talkie.

"There's a class of kindergarteners who think that the fire is some sort of flaming bird and they won't let me pull the fire hose!" responded Frank who had somehow managed to grab the walkie-talkie and speak back.

"You want back up?" she sounded like she was laughing.

"Bitch this is the real dope deal mutha fucka!" Frank growled. "Just sent me someone to get these kids off of me!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Pretty soon three more firefighters came into the room and tried to pull off the chibis, but to no avail. They all were clinging on pretty tight, so when the help started pulling on one, Franks would lean over towards them and the kid would just stay still.

"Damn these kids are really strong!" commented one man.

"Yeah and we don't have enough time! Look the fire's spreading!" the woman firefighter pointed to the flames. Indeed they were getting bigger as the flaming phoenix continued to circle the room.

"Ooh, look! He finally landed!" commented Goku pointing at the flaming bird which had just landed on the teacher's old desk. All of the kids ran over and watched it.

"Frank, they're distracted! Fire the hose!"

"Oh right!" Frank quickly turned it on and sprayed water all over the room. After all the flames were out he shouted, "Ice cream for the first person to go to Firefighter Alice!" while pointing at one of the Firefighters.

After they ran over to her, Frank sprayed the phoenix and he was no more.

"NOOOOOO!" they all screamed when they saw that the coolest thing in history was now nothing but a memory.

"You monster!" Launch started crying.

"I'll see you in hell!" Anise shouted before beating her tiny fists and feet into Frank's leg.

"You'll be the first one to go when I take over the world!" Piccolo threatened.

"Birdy died! Waaaaaah!" Milfeulle started crying.

"I hope you're happy meany face!" Goku glared at Frank as he started comforting Milfie.

"I don't see what you all are worked up about." said Kahlua who had been playing with the principal's socks. "I can make another." Every kid in the room palmfaced themselves for being so stupid.

* * *

(1)Now come eternal flaming phoenix (it was in Latin)

Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long. I would have written this all in one chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. If you're curious about what clothes the chibis took off of their principal, I made a list below.

(1)Vegeta: black tie

(2)Bulma: nothing (too busy getting her tail kicked by Anise)

(3)Milfeulle: left shoe

(4)Goku: right shoe

(5)Lily: first layer coat

(6)17 and 18: second layer coat (they both wanted it so they made a deal…they both got inside of the coat and 17 had the left and 18 had the right)

(7)Anise: nothing (too busy beating up Bulma)

(8)Kahlua and Launch: socks (Kahlua got the left one and Launch got the right one)

(9) Krillin: the white shirt

(10) Vanilla: watch (more of an accessory)

(11) Piccolo: hair piece that had fallen off when principal first walked into the room

(12) Forte: pants

I think that's it. Tune in for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6:A Goku x Milfeulle chapter

Welcome back to DBZ kindergarten. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to figger out how Chichi's role should start out, but I've got it worked out.

Warning: Contains hints of pedophilic nature, incest, and rape (not between the kids). Slight Bardock x Raditz pairing.

* * *

"Milfeulle wait up!" Goku ran after the pink haired princess as they were heading off to their new classroom since the old one was being remodeled.

"Oh hi Kuku-kun!" Milfeulle smiled turning around to her best friend. Goku stared at her in amazement. Milfie was wearing a pink dress that was decorated in cherry blossoms wearing a pearl necklace with a large diamond on the end. Her long pink hair was in two pig-tails that were tied in matching cherry blossom hair bow.

"Uh…uh…uh…uh…" Goku was shaking from the thing that was cuteness.

"What's wrong Kuku-kun?" Milfeulle said innocently.

"N-nothing…" Goku pulled out a stick. "Here's a flower…"

"Really?!" Milfeulle took it and looked at it for a short period of time before looking back at Goku confused. "Um Carrot…what kind of flower is this?"

"It's a stick…" the other saiyan blushed and looked down at his feet. "I did have a flower for you, but I ate it…"

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Milfeulle hugged the stick and kissed. "Hi Mr. Stick! What's that Mr. Stick? Oh you're such a naughty boy Mr. Stick!" she ran off into the classroom.

"What have I done?" Goku said in horror. "I knew I should have listened to you Onii-san!"

**_Flashback_**

**_"Raditz I really want to give this flower to Milfeulle, but it's SO delicious!" Goku had pink petals around his mouth._**

**_"Kakarrot you moron, don't eat that!" Raditz grabbed the left over flower and threw it away. "If that girl has any sense, she'll turn the other direction and date a stick…"_**

**_"That's it! I'll give her a stick and she'll love me for sure!" _**

**_"No you fuckin' moron!" Raditz threw up his hands in frustration. "Don't give her a goddamn stick you dumb fucker! She might fall in love with it if you're her last resort!"_**

**_"Don't be silly Onii-san! This will make her love me for sure!"_**

**_End Flashback_**

"I was a fool!" Goku whined. "A DAMN FOOL!"

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" asked Vegeta walking past Goku with a huge box that he was carrying with Piccolo.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Goku glared at the prince. "I just lost my woman to a stupid stick and it's all your fault!"

"How is it his fault?" asked Piccolo.

"He's been bullied Milfie so much that she feels like she needs to be around the first guy she sees!" Goku accused. "One of these days I'm gonna push you in a ditch and kill you!"

"That'll be the day you low class bastard." Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"Daddy I don't wanna go!" everyone turned their head to look at a small black haired girl clinging to a giant man's leg coming into the classroom.

"Come on Chichi. Look, there's your classroom." The ox king tried to pry his daughter from his leg. "Look there are other kids here."

"I don't wanna go!" Chichi whined.

"Who do we have here?" it was the secretary from the last chapter. She was taking over until they could find another teacher for the chibis.

"This is my daughter Chichi." The ox king pushed forward Chichi.

"Hi Chichi!" she smiled at the shy girl. "I know that you're nervous about going to school, but I can tell you that you'll have a great time here. Why don't you go play with the other children?"

"Ok…" Chichi looked up at the other kids. "Can I go draw?"

"Sure! Anything you like!"

"Really?" Chichi turned and kissed her father good bye and ran inside.

"Milfeulle, why are you playing with that stick?" Bulma asked as she and Lily were building a castle of blocks.

"He's not just a stick you slut!" Milfeulle suddenly turned to "Mr. Stick". "What's that Mr. Stick?" she giggled. "You don't say?"

"Weirdo…" Bulma mumbled.

"I can't believe that stupid stick stole my girl…huh? What's she doing?" Goku was watching from inside of a playhouse from the window as Milfeulle sat down in a corner and started building a little lego house. After a while, Milfeulle started kissing all over the stick. "WHAT THE CRUNCHY FUCK!?"

Everyone looked at the house.

"Who's that kid over there?" asked Chichi as she was drawing at a table with 17, 18, Yamcha, and Yajirobe (both of which had just come to school).

"Oh, that's Goku." said 18. "He's a nut job."

"He's pretty cute though…" Chichi blushed.

"And he's crazy…" said 17.

"I'm going to go play with him." Chichi got up and walked over to the window. "Hi!"

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away!" Goku panicked. "You're gonna blow my cover you fool!"

"Sorry…" Chichi said taken aback. "Do you want any help?"

"Hmm…" Goku looked her over. 'She is pretty ugly so Milfeulle won't think she's my girlfriend.'

"Ok fine." Goku opened up the door.

"So what are we doing?" she got down on her knees.

"See that girl over there?" Chichi nodded. "That stick has her under its control and we have to make sure they don't do that thing that daddy did to Onii-san that time…" he shuddered.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Hey Onii-san! Come look at my painting! I painted a picture of you and da…" Goku walked into his brother's room to see his father lying on top of his brother. "Huh?"_**

**_"Uh…hey son…" Bardock was blushing a bright red color along with his son._**

**_"Are you and Onii-san playing a game?" asked Goku as his eyes brightened._**

**_"Uh…yeah…"Bardock laughed nervously. _**

**_"Can I play?"_**

**_"Maybe when you get older and then you can do it with whoever you want, but you have to be in love with them."_**

**_"Don't you love mommy?" asked Goku titling his head._**

**_"No." Bardock frowned at the mention of his abusive wife._**

**_End Flashback_**

After watching Milfeulle talk to Mr. Stick for almost half an hour, Chichi scooted over by Goku and reached over and touched his hand.

"Do **_NOT_** touch me." Chichi sighed and moved her hand from Goku's and sighed. 'I wished that he wasn't so obsessed with her. She doesn't even **_like_**him!'

"So do you have the plans ready?" Vegeta asked Piccolo.

"Yep, got 'em right here!" Piccolo smirked as he held up a large blue print.

"Good. With your brains and my power, we'll be able to enslave this wretched planet and next the universe!" Vegeta laughed evily.

"Yes indeed." Piccolo nodded. "But we have to start small…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If we can't take over a bunch of little kids, then what chance do we have of conquering anything?" Piccolo explained. "Getting these brats to follow us will be good practice so we'll know what to do later on in life."

"Hm…you have a point there…" Vegeta stroked his chin. "Now all we need is someone to do all of our dirty work for us…"

Piccolo and Vegeta surveyed the room.

"I'm thinking we should use that pirate girl." said Vegeta. "She seems like she could be able to swipe what we need."

"What about your sister?" asked Piccolo pointing to Milfeulle who was playing with house with the same stick from earlier.

"Her efforts can only go so far, but she does have an excessive amount of luck so we may be able to pull it off." Vegeta's eyes turned to Vanilla. She was playing with Forte, Launch, and Kahlua. "We could use one of them."

Piccolo's eyes followed Vegeta and slapped the prince on the back of the head. "You're pathetic, you know that right?"

"How so?" said the saiyan taking offense.

"I mean look at you! You're making a fool of yourself!" Piccolo shook his head. "You making googly eyes at that Vanilla girl and you know it!"

"I was not!" Vegeta blushed. "I was talking about Kahlua."

"I'm not blind Vegeta." He pointed at his cheek. "Look you're blushing! Lusting after women will get you nowhere!"

"I DON'T LUST AFTER THAT TRAMP!" Vegeta yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth. Everybody had just stared at him, wondering who he was talking about.

"But I didn't do anything to you today!" Milfeulle said from across the room.

^/_\^

"Goku can I ask you something?" said Chichi breaking the silence.

"Make it quick."

"Do you…love that girl?" Chichi was hoping that the answer would be no.

"Yes! Yes! Yes I do love her!" Goku noticed that Chichi looked angry. "What?"

"What do you mean you love her?! I've been sitting here for hours spying on her with you and in that time I know more about you than she does!" growled Chichi. "I really like you Goku, but you don't like me back and that makes me really mad! Why don't you like me back?"

"Because you're ugly." Goku said blankly.

"Wha-what?" Chichi grew wide-eyed at this comment.

"You…" Goku pointed at her. "Are…ugly…"

"I'm not ugly!" she stood up. "My daddy says I look like my mother and so does everyone else. They said that she was beautiful the fore I'm beautiful! So ha!"

"First of all do you live in a village?"

"Yes, but my daddy rules over it."

"See? That's why they called you beautiful because you're the princess-like person. Even if your mom was hot, you obviously didn't get it from her…"

"You little stink!" Chichi yelled loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Have fun playing by yourself, you monkey faced possum!" she kicked open the door and stumped off.

"I would be insulted properly if I knew what a possum was, ya hillbilly!" Goku shouted after her.

"Hi Carrot!" Milfeulle made Goku almost jump out of his skin when she stuck her head into the window.

"Milfie!" Goku smiled, but then frowned. "So…where's Mr. Stick?"

"Oh him? He's taking a nap." Milfeulle reached in and patted Goku's head. "I just wanted to meet your girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Goku yelled in shock and horror. "DID SHE SPREAD THAT LIE?! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL THAT BITCH IF SHE DID!"

"Goku!" the secretary glared at him "Watch your language young man! I'm trying to watch TV!"

Goku saw that she was watching a portable TV on her desk. "Sorry miss…"

"Hmph…" she turned attention back to the tv.

"I didn't know she wasn't your girlfriend…" Milfeulle said patting Goku's head once again. "I came to eat lunch with you!"

"Oh it's lunch time now?" Goku's stomach growled.

"Yep and I brought you this!" Milfeulle pulled out a sparkling cupcake with blue icing.

"YAY!" Goku took it and was about to eat when Milfeulle took it from him.

"No not yet! Bob will be angry if we eat without him!"

"Bob? Who's…" Goku growled when Milfeulle held up the much hated stick from earlier.

"Yep that's his name! Mr. Bob Frank Stickenstien!" Milfeulle kissed the stick. "Can you open the door so me and Bob can get in and tell you the good news?"

Goku wanted to let Milfeulle in, but he didn't want the stick in. Seeing no way out of the tight situation he was in, he sighed and opened the door. Milfie then proceeded to spread a blanket over the little play table in the tiny house while Goku was left in charge of Bob. The princess then put down three little cupcakes, one of which was huge.

"You have this one and I'll get this one…" Milfeulle had put down the blue cupcake from earlier in Goku's place and a vanilla one in her's. The huge chocolate one went to Mr. Stick.

"Why does he get the biggest one?" whined Goku.

"Because…WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT?!" Goku threw a fit and flipped the table over.

"Ah! My cupcakes!"

"YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED TO A STUPID STICK!" Goku glared at the object. "You bastard…you took my woman…" Goku turned super saiyan.

"Holy crap! Did you feel that?" Vegeta turned to Piccolo.

"Yes I did…"

Suddenly the house flew across the room and hit the wall, bursting into tiny pieces. Goku was standing there in all him super saiyan glory and punching...Bob.

"Take my woman will you? Well how about this?!" Goku threw a ki blast at the stick.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Milfeulle beat on Goku's chest. "You monster!"

"Yes! He's dead! Mwahahahahahahahha!"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to watch TV!" the secretary yelled without looking up.

"I can't believe you did that!" Milfeulle was crying over the loss of her beloved Bob. "You knew that I loved him and so you murdered him! Why Goku? Why did you kill the future father of my children? What if I was pregnant, huh? Then I would have to kill myself because I won't want my children to live in a world where a crazy man was stalking their mother to rape her! Even if I did live on I'm only four! Four Goku! I can't support them at age four!"

"**_Bob_** had it coming!" Goku snapped. "I couldn't just stand there and let that thing feel you up before I took your virginity!"

"Wow this is better than Day Time Television!" said Kahlua as her and the other chibis sat back and watched the two saiyans argue. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"I'm a maiden not a virgin!"

"Do you even know what a virgin is?"

"No, but my mommy says a maiden is a girl that isn't married and hasn't had her innocence taken." Milfeulle thought for a moment. "But then again daddy says it's a girl that hasn't had a pee-pee in her 'gina…" Milfeulle turned to the teacher. "Teacher what's a 'gina and a pee-pee?"

"SHUT. UP." The secretary turned back to the TV.

"Milfeulle I like you a lot that's why I gave you Bob!" Goku blurted out.

"Well…I guess if you didn't give me Bob, I wouldn't have met him." Milfeulle sighed. "Well I guess it was for the best though…Bob kept sounding like Zarbon for some reason and that man…no matter how handsome he is…he is a whole lot older than me…I guess we can be friends again…" Milfeulle hugged Goku.

'Forever friendzoned…' Goku thought with a sigh.

"Aw man I wanted to see some fighting!" said Vegeta disappointed.

"Arrrgh! Me too!" said Ansie.

"I'm glad they're friends again!" said Launch to her sister.

"They do look cute together!" Kahlua smiled as Milfeulle and Goku started playing with building blocks. "Just imagine all the cute little babies they'll have!"

"Aren't you a little too old to think about that kind of stuff?" asked Forte.

"I think it is romantic that Goku fought for Milfeulle's love and won her heart." Bulma sighed dreamily.

"She didn't even say that she liked him." pointed out Krillin.

"I'd tap that." laughed Yajirobe.

"But then that would be rape and murder…" said Yamcha. When he got nothing but blank looks he said, "He's really fat…" everyone got the joke and burst out laughing except Yajirobe who just crawled under a table.

* * *

Wow this was a long chapter! Sorry for making this chapter a Goku x Milfeulle instead of a Goku x Chichi chapter. I know some of you were expecting Goku x Chichi, but cheer up. BTW if you are wondering about the minor crimes in this chapter, I've listed them below.

1) Hints of a pedophilic Zarbon (well it's not a hint it's the truth)

2) Plan to enslave children (Piccolo and Vegeta's plan)

3) Damaging property (when Goku turned super saiyan and destroyed the play house)

4) Stalking (Goku stalking Milfeulle)

5) Pedophilic nature, rape, and incest (when Bardock rapes Raditz [sorry about that])

This chapter took me so long to write. Be nice when you review or I'm killing off Chichi.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk Kids

Welcome back to DBZ kindergarten. I just want to start off and say that Warlord Darnell let me use his characters Jeiku and Kyara and Epicness2318 let me use his character Kai, so they already know they're here. New characters are now being added to the story so I don't need any more except maybe teacher suggestions.

Warning: This chapter contains perverted old men, the confusion of things, drunken minors, and violence.

* * *

"I can't believe that Milfeulle friend-zoned me." Goku complained to his older brother Raditz as they flew home from school. "What did I do wrong?"

"Be born." He said flatly.

"Do you think it was the stick?"

"Wait what?" Raditz stopped and looked at his brother. "Did you not hear what I told you earlier? What happened? Don't you leave not one thing out!"

Goku then poured out every single detail from the day's events. Raditz frowned the whole time and shook his head.

"So you're saying that a girl was hitting on you…yet you sent her away…for being too ugly…" Raditz said slowly.

"Uh…yeah…"

"You're a moron, you that right?" Raditz sighed and began walking again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This girl has the hots for you but you rejected her for a girl that friend-zoned you…" Raditz slapped Goku. "You damned fool! You could have used the ugly girl to make the girl that friend-zoned you jealous!"

"WHAT?! I COULD HAVE?! Aw man!" Goku pouted.

"Hey you two!" Tanipa greeted her two sons. Normally she would only greet her oldest son in this fashion, but today was different.

"You okay mom?" Raditz and Goku couldn't help but to stare at what his mother was wearing a pink apron and a motherly dress from the 60's.

"Sure I'm okay, Raditz!" Tanipa smiled and hugged her youngest child. "How are you today Kakarot?"

"Uh…uh…f-fine…" Goku was scared. His mother never hugged him before.

"Well I'm off now!" she kissed both of her kids on their foreheads. "Revoir mes douces beaux enfants!" (1)

"Raditz…I'ma scared!" Goku whimpered as he hugged his brother's leg.

"Me too…" Raditz watched as his mother skipped into the kitchen singing the all too famous Barbie song.

"I'm home!" Bardock walked in drunk with no clothes on with Toma who was carrying him.

"Oh crap. Dad's going to get it now." Goku whispered.

"Oh hi honey!" Tanipa came out with a plate of cookies.

"Oh shit! I thought you said she wasn't gonna be home!" Toma growled. The last time that Bardock came home in his position, he been forced to watch "Two girls, one cup" while being forced to lay down on a rock for three days.

"Oh hello Toma-kun!" Tanipa greeted Toma with a smile and a plate of cookies. "Cookie?"

"Sure!" Toma ate one, but then thought about it when he saw Tanipa giggle. "WHAT DID YOU DID TO THIS?!"

"What? Nothing!" Tanipa blushed. "I don't mean to sound rude but…you have a little something on your front…"

"What?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed. "SHIT STAINS!"

Meanwhile Milfeulle's house…

"Daddy!" Milfeulle had just ran into the house and tackled her guard Nappa.

"DO I LOOK BALD?" King Vegeta glared at his daughter.

"Yeah! Does he look…wait…" Nappa thought for about fifty seconds. "Oh…oh! OH!"

"Daddy guess what?"

"Millicent who let you in here?" King Vegeta frowned at his only daughter.

"Um…monkey balls?" Milfeulle said innocently.

"Haha…right…my balls!" King Vegeta laughed.

Vanilla and Forte's house

"Hey dad!" Forte and Vanilla put their things on the couch.

"I wasn't stealin' food!" Volcott threw his food into the air.

"EW! DADDY'S NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

Lily's house

Lily came back home only to find her grandpa watching "Midget porn".

And that's what happens when they get home and no this chapter isn't over…yet…

"Hey! What are you doing to my doll?" Lily had just gotten from the bathroom to see Krillin making out with a Naga Saillune doll.

"Uh…uh…" Krillin stammered.

"And you got lipstick all over her!" Lily pulled out her trusty sword. "Prepare to got sliced!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Krillin ran away, but sadly, Lily was like that lady from off of the movie "Kill Bill", you know, the one that wears the yellow and black suit.

"Say your prayers bald one." Before Lily could strike, a kid with really long hair came in the class room with Goku. 'Who is that angel?'

"Raditz you HAVE to stay with me!"

"Let go Kakarot! I have to go to class!" Raditz fell over when Goku grabbed his legs. "DAMNIT KAKARROT IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OFF OF ME…!"

"But Raditz I…" suddenly Lily tackled Goku.

"RAN MY ANGEL, RAN!"

"It's actually run, but thanks anyway!" Raditz ran off.

"GOKU WHO WAS THAT GORGOUES MALE?" Lily grabbed Goku put his shirt collar.

"My older brother Raditz…why?"

"I WANT!" She growled in a demon voice.

"Uhhhhh…"

"I wonder where Goku is…" Milfeulle said to no one particular. "I need to ask him something…"

"Whatever you ask that moron he'll probably respond with something stupid." said Vegeta.

"Carrot isn't stupid, onii-san." Milfeulle said defending her best friend.

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

This went on for a while until 18 and 17 ran into the room and hid behind Vegeta for some reason.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SH!" 18 put her finger to her lips. "He'll see us!"

"Who?" asked Milfeulle.

"Cell!" the twins said at the same time.

"What?"

Suddenly Cell appeared and jumped on Milfeulle randomly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I HAVE YOU NOW ANDROIDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" screamed Lunch. "EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Don't worry!" Chichi stood there bravely with her blue overalls in fuzzy pink bunny t-shirt and her helmet on. "I'll defeat him."

He sighed. "Make it quick then. I don't have all day to play."

"Is Goku looking?" Chichi whispered to a hiding Kahlua.

"Yeah…but what do you care?"

"If I can beat this thing up, he'll like me."

"Good luck with that. Milfeulle might beat you to it…"

"WHAT?!" she turned to see that Milfeulle was hugging Cell. "Hey that's my kill!"

"Hi my name is Milfeulle!" Milfeulle said blushing.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Goku turned super saiyan and ran dashing at a Cell. "DIE YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Cell stepped over to the side. Goku missed and tackled Milfeulle.

"Get off of me Carrot!" Milfie roughly pushed Goku off of her.

"Prepare to die Cell!" Chichi took off her blade. "Flying blade of destiny!"

When she threw it, Cell didn't flinch and caught the blade with ease.

"H-he caught it…" gasped Chichi.

"Thanks for that info Captain Obvious." Cell smirked. "If you'll excuse me, I have androids to absorb."

"NEVER!" 18 said loudly.

"Genuis…" mumbled 17.

Cell laughed evilly and chased after the frightened androids while Milfeulle was being fussed over by Goku. Vegeta marched over to Piccolo and shook the Namekian's shoulder, stopping him from drawing out a contraption.

"Piccolo have you noticed something about all these other kids here?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes. Their power levels are overwhelming and it'll make them harder to not rebel…" Piccolo stroked his chin. "We may have to change tactics and play on their weaknesses…"

"Kakarot and Milfeulle still have their tails." Vegeta informed Piccolo. "When saiyans' tails are grabbed, they go weak. I, on the other hand, have managed to keep my strength maintained when my tail is grabbed."

"Hm…nice piece of inform…" Piccolo wrote it down in his notebook. "What else do we know? Hm…" suddenly Piccolo put on a knowing smile.

"What?"

"What rhymes with Chilla and looks like trailer trash?"

"What?"

"Vanilla…"

"That's it!" Vegeta tackled Piccolo and the two boys started fighting.

Meanwhile

"Principal Brown we have those exchange students from that school that burned down not too long ago. I think it was three days from the start of this school year." said Nancy the secretary (the principal and his secretary have names now).

"Oh yes right…" Mr. Brown straightened his tie. "Well send them in."

"Why?"

"To lay down the law that's what!" when Nancy looked confused, he then said, "Those little brats made me look like a fool yesterday and made my school look like we're a fire hazard! Maybe these other children will set an example for those little monkeys! After all, they do came from a respectable school…"

"Which they haven't gone to yet…" mumbled Nancy.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I was just saying do you want me to send them in right now or do you wanna rant first."

"No…send them in now because if I rant now and talk to them later, I'll probably start yelling my head off…"

Nancy walked into the waiting room and peeped into the waiting room. All of the children and their parents were there except two of the children and their fathers.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Gero and Mr. Paragus and their sons?"

"You mean that kid who looked like a bug and the one that was screaming something about a carrot?" asked Master Roshi.

"Yeah!"

"They went that way." Master Roshi pointed towards the kindergarten hall.

"Thanks!" Nancy disappeared, but then popped her head back in. "Wait a minute…what are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh…" Master Roshi saw that he was seated in-between Kai's mom and Kyara and Jeiku's mother. "HONK! HONK!" he shouted as he grabbed their breasts and then ran like hell, but sadly tripped over Turtle (his turtle).

"PERVERT!" both mothers began knocking the sense out of the perverted hermit with both feet and fists of female fury.

"At least I died with boobs flopping around in my face…" was the last thing the pervert got out of his mouth before he fell into a coma.

"Not again." sighed Turtle. "Looks like I have to look after Lily for the next two days…AGAIN!"

====Somewhere down the hallway====

"Broly calm down!" Paragus was chasing after his son who was determined to kill Goku aka Kakarot. "Kakarot isn't even here!"

"Yes he is! I can feel his power!" Broly wasn't crazy (broad statement) and he knew it. "If you try and stop me, I will kill you!"

"Not unless I do this!" Paragus put a ring-like device on Broly (the one on his fore-head), making the saiyan calm down, which it did. "Now let's go back to the office, okay son?"

"Yes father."

'Thank god that Kakarot kid isn't here! Just imagine what would happen if he was here!'

Meanwhile Dr. Gero was laughing evilly at the site of Cell terrorizing the kindergarten students. "Now my plan is falling into effect! Pretty soon, Cell will absorb androids 17 and 18, then I will rule over this world once in for all instead of a stupid dog! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Gero quickly looked around. "I hope nobody heard that…"

"I heard that." said Piccolo.

"I'll give you $20 if you don't snitch."

"I don't want your money you creepy old man." Piccolo glared at Gero. "If anybody's going to take over the world, it's going to be me…not you. As a matter of fact, I have a stupid dumb fighting monkey prince working for me right now and who do you have? Two dumb little kids and an overly large roach. I could have the whole class on my side right now and you'd have nothing. Why don't you just take your old saggy, wrinkly old ass off my turf before I call the police you old pedophilic rapist?"

"Why you little…!" before Dr. Gero could say anymore, Piccolo caught the old man around his neck and flung him as far away as the waiting room, landing him upside down in his chair.

"Dr. Gero! Thank you for coming back. We were worried about you!" said Nancy trying to act cheerful for the kids.

"YOU SHOULD BE! THAT GREEN KID JUST THREW ME THROUGH A FREAKIN' WALL!" Gero bitched.

Everybody looked at each other.

"Oooookaaay…" Nancy bit her lip. If Mr. Brown heard about this, those kindergarten students would be expelled and that meant paper work…LOADS of paper work. "Now calm down sir. Just take your seat and wait here patiently for the principal."

"FUCK NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Gero ran off to only god knows where.

=====Meanwhile=====

"I can't believe that the Namekian kid threw me into a fuckin' wall…OW!" Vegeta slapped his sister as she tried to apply some ice to his face but missed and got him in his eye. "Watch it you klutz!"

"Sorry Onii-san!" Milfeulle whimpered.

"Sorry nothing!" Vegeta snatched the bag from his sister's hand. "I'll do it myself…stupid fucker…I'll never work with him again!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Milfeulle asked still considered for her brother.

"Hmm…" He thought back to Piccolo's plan about getting everyone on their side. 'As much as I hate to admit it, Kakarot is a whole lot stronger than me since he can turn super saiyan and I can't get him on my side without Milfeulle, so….'

"Please Onii-san! Let me help! I'll do anything!"

"Ok fine. I need to take over this classroom, but I need your help…well actually it's your luck that I need, but anyway, I need you to ask Kakarot…"

"Carrot?"

"Whatever…I need you to ask him to join us."

"Why?"

"To take over the classroom."

"Why?"

"So we can take over the world."

"Why?"

"So we can beat Frieza."

"Why?"

"Because Frieza is an ass!"

"Why?"

"Because he's gay."

"Why?"

"Because no woman would look or touch him!" Vegeta was beginning to get irritated.

"Why?"

"Because he's ugly!"

"Why?"

"Because he was born that way!"

"Why?"

"Because you touch yourself at night!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE ZARBON WILL GET YOU AS A SEX SLAVE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO AS I SAY YOU SLUT!"

"I don't know what that is but it sounds scary so I'll do it!" the pink haired princess ran off to find her friend.

Goku was in a corner with one arm being pulled by Lily and the other being pulled by Chichi.

"No, I need him!" said Lily pulling.

"Well I need him more!" Chichi pulled on Goku's arm.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Carrot I need you for a second!" the very second that Milfeulle called him, Goku somehow pulled from the girls and went over to his crush.

"Yes Milfeulle-sama?"

"Onii-san said he needs us to…"

"Say no more!" Goku bowed down. "I'm here to serve you my princess."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Here he is!" Milfeulle smiled hoping her brother would at least give her a pat on the back or a small smile. Even a small pinch would do.

"Excellent…now all we need to do is…" Vegeta was interrupted by Vanilla coming over and tapping on him.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"Hi Vanilla-san!" Milfeulle waved at Vanilla. "You wanna play?"

"Sure!" Vanilla and Milfeulle ran off.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Goku pointed accusingly at the prince.

"What? Me? Back the hell off you crybaby!"

"Well at least I wasn't cryin' when a green plant knocked me through a wall!"

"HOW DARE YOU! AT LEAST I'M NOT A THIRD CLASS WASTE OF SPERM!"

"AAAAAARGH!" Goku turned super saiyan three for some reason and started attacking Vegeta.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" everybody started chanting.

"…and this will be your new class-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Principal Brown had been showing the new students around and had now gotten to the classroom when he walked in on SSJ3 Goku and Vegeta fighting (if you can call little kids pathetically slapping at each other fighting). "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"It looks like a fight." said Gero.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Brown turned to Nancy. "Where is that teacher I asked for this class?"

"She called and said she had a family emergency and couldn't come in."

"Then why didn't you call in a substitute?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY WILL COME IN AND SUBSTITUTE THESE KIDS! I EVEN OFFORDED THEM A RAISE!"

"Son of a bitch…" Brown was a little afraid of trying to break up the fight because of last time. "Nancy you take care of this problem."

"Me? Why me? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm the boss! Now go!"

"Wuss…" she mumbled and went in.

"I'm wearing you out so give up poop nose!" Goku said slapping Vegeta.

"NEVER TRASH!" Vegeta jumped back and shouted, "GALIC GUN!"

"SHIT!" Goku was hit in the chest but still survived.

"Break it up you two!" Nancy tried to grab them but they ran.

"Oh crap! It's the fuzz! Everybody run!" everybody split like a banana into whatever hiding place they could find.

"I want a rematch Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted from behind Milfeulle.

"At lunch time, it's on!" Goku shouted back from behind Vanilla.

"Happy now?" Nancy turned back to Brown.

"Good enough!" the fat principal left Nancy with the kids.

"Fat bastard…" Nancy turned to the students. "Sorry about that everyone. I can assure you, we are a respectable school and we do the best we can to…"

Suddenly 17 and 18 came out of nowhere and jumped on the teacher screaming, "DON'T LET HIM GET US!"

"Jump on her!" Forte shouted.

"Oh crap…" then tons of children instead of arrows rained down on the poor young lady almost killing her. Even the Broly, Jeiku and Kai joined in on the chibis as they bounced on her and took her stuff.

"Jeiku, get off of her, you baka!"

"No way! This is fun!" Jeiku held up a packet of bubblegum.

"Do you guys do this **_every day_**?" Kai asked.

"Well since we've gotten here we have." said Kahlua.

"Yesterday we burned the classroom!" said Lunch cheerfully.

"Awesome! I would have loved to see that!"

"No you wouldn't have!" Kyara looked around nervously. "What if the principal walks in here? We could get in trouble!"

"Who cares? This is fun!"

"WALLET!" Milfeulle waved around the lady's wallet. Being the sweetheart she is (and being a rich princess), Milfie tossed money in the air. "FREE MONEY!"

"YAY!" everybody dropped down on the floor and started stuffing the money into their pockets, shirts, and anything else.

"There sure is a lot of money in her wallet…" said Lily.

"I don't even care anymore!" Kyara walked off. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Buzz kill." Yamcha said taking off Nancy's shirt. (They are taking her clothes like they took Brown's clothes)

"What are those?" asked Goku staring at Nancy chest.

"Mother takes those out for father sometimes." said Vegeta. "I haven't seen them up close before…"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and started staring at Nancy's chest. None of them knew what to do about them or what they were. Being the braver one, Goku stuck out his hand and let it hover above it. Everyone gasped and waited in suspense. Goku slapped it down hard, but when it went back up, everyone gasped and jumped back.

"What is this black magic?" whimpered Krillin from behind Milfeulle.

"I don't know!" Kahlua said because she was excellent in the art of black magic.

"Hit it again!" said Master Roshi from the door.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" when nobody moved, the old hermit looked around and then came in.

"What are those?" asked Jeiku.

"Boobs, breasts, tits, milk-jugs, bong-bongs, titties…"

"No what are they for?" said Forte.

"Nothing." Roshi thought for a second. "You kids go play…I'm going to go…heh-heh…take your teacher to the…uh…nurse…yeah…heh-heh…" Roshi dragged the unconscious lady outside of the classroom. A few seconds later he dropped 17 and 18 back in the classroom and ran off.

"What's that old man doing with Ms. Nancy?" asked Kyara as she came back into the classroom.

"Grandpa does that a lot." said Lily. "She'll probably wake up any minute now and…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nancy screamed from the bathroom. "YOU CREEPY OLD PERV!" a slap could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"She screamed so I slapped her." said Roshi picking up Lily and running.

"I can't believe that old man tried to rape me!" Nancy said coming into the classroom with makeup smeared all over her face.

"Um here's your shirt." Yamcha handed her the shirt.

"Thank you." She smiled to let the children know not to be afraid, but really she looked a hot mess, which made them want to laugh.

"HA! YOU LOOK FUNNY!" laughed Goku rolling on his side laughing so badly it hurt.

"CLOWN!" Chichi ran off. She was terrified of clowns.

"YAY!" everyone once again jumped on her.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Nancy screamed. It was bad enough that an old pervert tried to rape her, now she would die with kids thinking she was a freakin' clown.

"TIME TO DIE!" Cell jump through the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone ran off.

"WHERE ARE THE ANDROIDS?!"

"UP YOUR MOM'S ASS!" shouted Vegeta.

"Must…get…out…of…here…!" Nancy whimpered as she crawled towards the door. Poor Nancy's clothes were nothing but shreds because of the children clawing on her. One had even bit her because "Clowns taste good!" (2)

"You bastards better hand over the androids by tomorrow or else I'll…"

"Give us candy!" said Goku.

"What? No! Or else I'll…uh…" Cell looked around for what he could kill or hurt and saw Milfeulle putting stickers on her new wallet. Being the quick guy he is, he managed to snatch it and return to where everyone could see him. "…set this wallet on fire!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I PUT ALL MY PRETTY PONY STICKERS ON IT! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You bastard! How dare you steal her horse…"

"PONY!"

"….PONY STICKERS FROM HER?!" Goku turned into a super saiyan (Goku why you no stay SSJ3?!)

"BECAUSE I CAN!" Cell jumped through another window instead of leaving through the one he came through.

"I'M GOING KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"But its lunch time!" said Milfeulle.

"RIGHT AFTER LUNCH!" said Goku.

====meanwhile====

"Baby I wanna kiss you down under the sea…" Principal Brown sang off key as Nancy crawled through the office door. "… and kiss your nice little…"

"JOHN DAVID BROWN! I NEED TO HAVE A *cough cough* WORD WITH YOU!"

"Nancy! What in the heck happened to you?"

"THOSE MONSTERS ARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! PLUS A PERVERT TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"Nancy calm down…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU FAT ASS MOTHER FUCKER! YOU SMELL LIKE UTTER HORSE TURKEY SHIT!" She slapped him. "SEND ME IN THERE AGAIN AND I'LL MURDER YOU!" She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "I'M GOING HOME!"

"Ok! Ok! Just go!" the principal had no intention to stop her. After all, she had just suffered the little devils themselves. "You don't have to come in for a month, ok?"

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO BUT I'LL TAKE IT AS LONG AS I GET PAID!"

"Fine!" he really didn't need her telling the school board about this and she really needed to relax after today's events. He looked at the clock. "Another 3 hours…I hope they don't blow up half the school in that time."

====Back to the "Monsters"====

"What did your mom pack you?" asked Forte.

"Hm…" Anise dug around in her bag. "A fish sandwich, apple juice, three cookies, and a bottle of wine.

"Wine?" Kyara watched as Anise pulled out a half bottle of wine and poured it into a wine glass. "Isn't that for grownups?"

"Nay, young wretch!" Anise drank some. "This here is for pirates! Pirate talk be different from normal talk. This is like ye juice!"

"Does it taste good?" asked Milfeulle.

"Ai lass…" Anise pulled out four more glasses and poured a tiny bit of wine into each glass (which was half to normal folk not to pirates). "LET US DRINK TO WOMANHOOD!"

"I don't know…" Milfeulle remembered the last time she drunk wine.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Daddy can I has some?" said a 2 year old Milfie._**

**_"No princess…" King Vegeta said drunkly. King Vegeta and Milfeulle were in his room on the bed with the king of saiyans drinking tons of wine. Queen Arella and Prince Vegeta were out training somewhere leaving the other two at home. "Daddy would be a very bad daddy if he let his little princess drink some tasty wine…"_**

**_"I WANT!" Milfeulle snatched her father's wine bottle and drunk the whole thing in seconds. "MORE!"_**

**_"Fine! Take it!" King Vegeta gave her another five bottles to drink._**

**_"King Vegeta, Lord Frieza wants to see you now." said Zarbon bored as usual._**

**_"Damn…" he looked at his drinking daughter. "Zarb…do me a favor and get her please…"_**

**_"Fine…and call me that again and I'll fuck you with a rake…"_**

**_"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said drunkly._**

**_"Just go."_**

**_"Hi Zaaaaarbon-saaaaaaan…" Milfeulle giggled._**

**_"Um…hi?" he wasn't really sure what to do._**

**_"Guess what?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"IIIIIIIII loooooooooooooove yoooooooooou!" Milfeulle giggled. "Doooo yoooou *hiccup* loooove meeee?"_**

**_"Uh…"_**

**_"Daddy says you caaaan have*hiccup* meeeee when I turn *hiccup* fooooourteeeeen…*hiccup*!"_**

**_"Really?" he was interested now._**

**_"Kiss me Zarbon!"_**

**_"I'll do more than that…"_**

**_*Two hours later*_**

**_"Huh…where am I…" Milfeulle looked around. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

**_Milfeulle ran off._**

**_*End Flash Back*_**

"Oh god…why?"

"Hm…this is good!" said Kyara.

"AH! DON'T!" Milfeulle waved her hands. "IT'LL MAKE YOU DO CRAZY THINGS AND TELL LIES!"

"MORE!" the girls chanted after drinking their taste of pirate wine.

"Of course!" Anise poured some more. "EVERYBODY DRINK!"

Milfeulle watched in horror as all of the girls started drinking wine. "I'm too late! I have to get Onii-san! He'll know what to do!"

"So then I said that's a worm! HA!" Goku laughed at his joke.

"What?" said 17.

"All you did was go get your lunch, sit down, and then say 'So then I said that's a worm'…" said 18.

"The girls' table is over there." Goku pointed to the table where the girls were getting higher than heaven.

"That's not nice!" said 17.

"Why don't you go join 'em stretch?" Goku suddenly gasped. "RADITZ?"

"What?" Jeiku was knocked over by Goku.

"Oh Raditz-sama! I missed you so much! You're a good brother for sneaking in here and dressing up like a little kid for your baby brother!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jeiku tried to gasped for precious air, but Goku hugged him tighter.

"Goku I need your help!" Milfeulle pulled on Goku's arm.

"See ya later bub." Goku let go and turned his attention to Milfie.

"Actually I need everyone's help! Anise lied and said that wine in pirate means its grownup and kid juice, but it's not! EVERYBODY'S DRUNKER THAN DRUNK DAN!"

"Drunk?" Milfeulle palmfaced when they said this. Suddenly, the Fresh Beat band started playing.

"Come dance with us!" all the girls said.

"NO DON'T!" Milfeulle shouted.

Everybody, except Goku and Milfeulle, went over and started drinking and dancing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Milfeulle shouted to the sky.

"Hey this song isn't that bad!" said Goku dancing a little.

"I know…let's go…" said Milfeulle in defeat. Both went over to the other chibis and started dancing while everyone else drank and danced.

"I'm thirsty…can't we just…"

"NO CARROT!" the princess slapped him across his face. "JUST DANCE!"

Just her plain luck, "Just Dance" came on and everyone stopped drinking.

"Now if I can just…" Milfeulle jumped back in surprise when she saw Goku drinking a bottle. "CARROT!"

"Sorry!" Goku tossed it out of the window.

"GREAT IDEA!" Milfeulle and Goku teamed up and threw the bottles outside.

"OOOH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Chichi cranked up the radio. Justin Bieber was playing.

Everybody just stopped dancing and backed into a wall.

"Now I wish I was drunk…" said Milfeulle.

* * *

And that's chapter the end of this chapter. Sorry if you read this chapter and it disgusted you, offended you in a way, grossed you out, or even horrified you, but that's life. Don't like this then stop reading it dunce. A quick note: I have nothing against Justin Bieber, but I couldn't think of what singer people hate most and he just popped up. I'm also sorry that this story didn't come out earlier (I was busy) and that I made the kids in this story drunk at the end. I was watching Family Guy and somehow this came up.

History Note: Children were given beer to drink in the 1700s since the water was dirty.

(1) Goodbye my sweet beautiful children (French)

(2) Goku said this.

See ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Goku the brat

Sorry for taking so long! My computer crashed and deleted most of my stuff so I had to redo a lot of things.

Warning: This chapter contains perverted old men, the confusion of things, drunk minors, and violence.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOooooh…" moaned Vegeta as Milfeulle and he walked into the classroom. As most people know, drinking too much wine causes major headaches in the mornings. "My heeeeeead…"

"I told to stop drinking all that stuff yesterday, but nooo! You wanted to drink, drink, drink!"

"Stop your whining, Milicent!" growled Vegeta. "How come you don't have a head-ache?"

"Because I didn't get drunk!" Milfeulle said as they walked into the classroom. Just like Vegeta everybody had a massive hangover minus Anise, Vanilla, Milfeulle, and Goku.

"My head hurts…" whined Yamcha.

"Mine too." Forte rubbed her head.

"I wanna go home…" moaned Lunch.

"Quit ya belly achin'!" growled Anise. "A little alcohol ain't never hurt nobody!"

"That's because you're a pirate!" Piccolo snapped. "Pirates are alcoholics and can take more! Why did you give us that stuff?!"

"Because you all be idiots!" said Anise bravely.

"If my head wasn't on fire, I'd murder you…"

"Good morning class!" a young woman with long black hair, a blue Palm Springs t-shirt, and skinny jeans stepped into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Not so loud!" said Yajirobe from the back of the classroom.

"Sorry."

"Still too loud!" said Lunch.

"Achoo!" sneezed Vanilla.

"Bless you!" said everybody.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Truth be told, she had expected hyper little kindergarteners bouncing off the walls, but these kids were sitting down and being quiet except when one would occasionally moan.

"No, we're perfectly fine, that's why we're here now!" said Vegeta sarcastically. "WE HAVE FUCKIN' HEAD ACHES WOMAN!"

"Shut up…" moaned Yamcha.

"How about some tylenol?" the lady pulled a bottle of Tylenol pills.

"CANDY!" Goku yelled.

"Oosps, wrong one." she put the pills into her purse and pulled out some Children's Tylenol. "Here we are!"

"Ew! Yuck! I don't like medicine!" Forte said wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry! My dad works for the Tylenol medicine company and for years people have had trouble giving their kids medicine, but no more of that! This is medicine is chocolate milk flavored!"

"You liar!" said Goku.

"Nope!" she pulled out a spoon and poured Goku some and let him taste.

"Mm!" Goku licked his lips. "It tastes great! More?"

"No sweety…no more medicine."

"BITCH!" Goku yelled in her face and ran into a closet and stayed there.

"Can we go home?" asked Yamcha.

"But we've barely started school and today's my first day teaching! Heck, none of you even know my name!"

"Bye." everyone just walked out.

"Crap."

===The next day===

"Good morning class!" said Ms. Amy (the teacher's name) smiling at her class. "Feeling better?"

"Hell no!" Vegeta said in a bad mood.

"He doesn't mean that." said Milfeulle.

"Ok class line up!" said Ms. Amy pulling out her list of names.

"No." Goku was still mad about her not giving him any medicine the previous day.

"Come on Kuku-kun." Milfeulle said sweetly grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Ok." he blushed and lined up with the rest of the class.

"When I say your name, say here." Ms. Amy cleared her throat. "Forte..."

"Here!"

"Anise…"

"ARGH! I be here!"

"Oookaay…Yamcha."

"Here."

"Yajirobe…"

"Here!"

"Milfeulle..."

"Here!"

"Goku…"

"Here."

"Vegeta…"

"That's Prince Vegeta to you, peasant and yes, I'm here"

"I'm make a note of that." she rolled her eyes. "Broly…"

"Here."

"17 and 18."

"Here!"

"Um…Cell?"

"WHERE?!" both androids hid behind their teacher.

"I guess he isn't here today…"

"I'm here alright." Cell just came into the classroom through the door, much to everyone's surprise.

"Okay…Kai?"

"Here!"

"Jeiku…"

"Here!"

"Kyara…"

"Here!"

"Vanilla…"

"Here…"

"Lunch…"

"Here!"

"Kahlua/Tequila? Wait what?"

"Tequila is my alter ego!" said the blonde four year old.

'Weirdo…' Ms. Amy shook her head as she marked her as here. "Bulma?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"We've haven't seen her since chapter 5." said Piccolo.

"I bet I know where she is." Lily said glaring at Anise.

"Argh! What be with all the finger pointin'?!" Anise frowned.

"Because you said you tied her to a broom in a broom closet." pointed out Goku.

"Is this true Anise?"

"Ai…it be true hag…but there be nothin' you can do about it now, bitch!" she laughed evilly.

"What if I called your mommy?"

"Then call her! She knows!" Anise said sticking out her chest.

"HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY BABY?!" as if on cue, Mrs. Briefs came into the room looking angry.

"Bulma's been missing for, what, three days and now you wanna show up looking for her? said Forte shaking her head.

"I can't help that my baby looks like Scratch!"

"Who's Scratch?" asked Ms. Amy.

"Our black cat…" everyone looked at Mrs. Briefs as if she were crazy. "What?"

"Dumb bitch." said Vegeta.

"You make blonde people look bad." said Lunch.

"You can get in a lot of trouble if you don't tell us where Bulma is, Anise." said Miss Amy ignoring Mrs. Briefs.

"ARGH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, WITCH!" before Anise had even taken a step, the door burst open. Standing there was…

"Look! I think it's Bulma!" shouted Kahlua.

Sure enough, Bulma was standing there looking like Dobby from Harry Potter and was bony in size. Her face looked sunken in as if she hadn't slept in days and she smelled like pee, crap, musty cheese, baloney, and farts.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW!" all of the children hid behind Miss Amy.

"What is that thing?" Jeiku covered his nose.

"I think that's Bulma…" said Piccolo.

"Someone get her out of here! She stinks!" Forte coughed.

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Briefs ran over to her stinky half-dead daughter and hugged her. She then glared at Anise. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY YOU MONSTER!"

"Argh! I be the daughter of Bojack…the pirate!"

"I don't care what you say! I will sue your ass faster than you can say…"

"BITCH I AIN'T SCARED O' NOTHIN'!"

"We'll see about that!" Mrs. Briefs picked up her daughter and left.

"I hoped you learned your lesson, Anise." said Miss Amy.

"Argh! Like I actually give a fuck right now lady." Anise walked off, angry about Bulma escaping the closet. "How did the pest get out? And to think that I was going to get some money for her ransom…"

"Well now that the problem is resolved, we can get on with class. Please find a seat."

"Now here's your chance to win over Goku, Chichi." Lunch whispered to Chichi pointing to an empty seat beside Goku.

"Finally!" looking around, she saw that the pink haired princess was sitting with Yajirobe. 'I'd better hurry."

Chichi tripped several times before sitting next to her crush. "YES!"

"What?" Goku said jumping up a bit.

"Sorry." Chichi blushed. "I guess we'll be sitting together from now on."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Chichi!" she was shocked that Goku didn't know her name, but then shook it off. "We met not too long ago!"

"OH YEAH! You're that ugly skank!" Goku grinned stupidly.

"…" Chichi glared at Goku. 'Man, he's stupid, but oh so cute!'

"Now please take out a pencil and some paper and write your ABCs."

Everyone took out their things and started writing. Goku looked around and poked Yamcha in the back.

"Yo, Yamcha! Pass this to Milfeulle…" Goku handed Yamcha a pen.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna rip your nut sack off if you don't do it!" Goku threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yamcha rolled his eyes and went back to work. Goku frowned and raised his hand.

"Yes Goku?"

"Tell Yamcha the nut sack to hand this pen to Milfeulle or he won't have a nut sack anymore."

"Goku, that is a bad word and I forbid you to say that again."

"NUT SACK! NUT SACK! NUT SACK! MOTHA FUCKIN' NUT SACK!" Goku shouted out loud.

"Goku go sit in the corner!" Miss Amy pointed to the far side of the room where there was a little red chair in a corner.

"But I don't wanna sit over there!"

"Go!"

"YOU NUT SACK LICKING APE! I HATE YOU!" Goku ran off to the corner.

"I didn't know he was such a baby." said Piccolo.

"Goku when you're ready to behave, you may join the class."

"NUT SACK! FAT ASS BULLSHIT! CARROT LICKING DICK MONSTER! GREEN FAGGOT! SLIPPERY BOOBS! ONION NUTSACK! PENIS SANDWICH! BITCH SUCK MY HAIRY BALLS! LOOKIN' LIKE AN OLD HAG SANDWICH! SUCK MY HAIRY BALLS! SUCK 'EM! SUCK 'EM!"

"And to think he was so sweet at first." said Milfeulle sighed.

"Play him no mind children." Miss Amy sighed as Goku continued to throw a tantrum. 'That kid is crazy! All that screaming is giving me a head-ache…" Miss Amy went through her purse and pulled out some pills.

"Can I has some?" Goku had somehow came from the corner and ran over to his teacher in the matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't candy. It's for grownups." before she could put them in her mouth, Goku came out of nowhere and swallowed them.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she slapped him on the back, hard. Goku spat them out and smacked her across the face.

"FUCKIN' WHORE!" Goku then did the most epic wrestling move that was so epic that my computer crashed from the epicness.

"Did you see what he just did?" asked Kai in shock.

"That looked like it **_really_** hurt!" Jeiku winced as Goku body slammed Miss Amy and cracked her head on the floor.

"Somebody do something!" Kyara gasped as Goku bit their teacher as she tried to crawl away then snapped her arm.

"Why don't you do something?" Forte said peeking through her hands.

"Violence is never the answer." said Vanilla.

"Goku, sweetie…please get off of her!" Chichi was so sure that Goku wouldn't hear her say sweetie, she just did it automatically without thinking. Goku hadn't heard and was still beating up Miss Amy.

"Hey Chichi!" she turned and saw Milfeulle with something in her hand. "Give him this cookie and tell him it's from you!"

"Wait…you'd do that even if you were risking losing your boyfriend?" Chichi was surprised at Milfeulle's generous offer.

"Who?"

"Goku!"

"Him? EW! GROSS! Me and Kuku-kun are just friends silly!"

"Well he thinks that you are." said Chichi shocked. 'So I still have a chance to win over Goku without worrying about Milfeulle stealing him back!'

"Go give him the cookie!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Milfeulle!" Chichi grabbed the cookie and went over to the furious saiyan. "If you leave her alone, you can have this!"

"A cookie?! Yay!" Goku grabbed it, ran to the corner, and started nibbling on the cookie.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" said Miss Amy, surprisingly surviving the attack. "I'm outta here!"

"Yet another teacher gone berserk because of this idiot." said Piccolo shaking his head.

"How come nobody got robbed in this chapter?" asked Forte.

Anise waved around Forte's gun. "Don't jinx you're yourself!"

"Give me that!" Forte snatched it back.


	9. The chibis run away (for like a day)

Some of my readers have asked if I was going to do a sequel to this story aka a story with them in High School that's a Goku x Milfeulle story. I was like "Naaah…I don't know…", but now I'm like, "Maybe."

If you would read a High School version of this story with Goku x Milfeulle with bits of Goku x Chichi in it, please let me know in your reviews. I'm still going to do the story, but I wanted to be nice today.

Warning: Contains minors skipping school and running away.

* * *

Three weeks later, the chibis had managed to scare away yet another teacher, each one tougher than the last. Bulma had come back to school not at all learning her lesson not to bully other people. Milfeulle was pretty much ignoring Goku's advantages. But we're not here to think about Goku x Milfeulle…we're here to talk about DBZ Kindergarten…on second thought, let's!

Milfeulle was walking to school all by herself since Vegeta wanted some "male saiyan time", so he flew to school while his twin walked. On her way, she saw Goku in the park lying down instead of heading to school. Being the curious type, she stepped off her path and went over her friend.

"Hey Carrot!" she smiled down at him. "What are you doing here? School is on the next street. We'll be late!"

"I'm not going to school today, Milfie." Goku said standing up and trying to look cool. "School is for fools. We're saiyans. We were born to fight and shit."

"Did your daddy tell you that?" Milfie asked.

"Uh…yeah…but I said it!" Goku blushed. "Do you wanna skip school with me?"

"Sure!" Milfeulle sat down on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" asked Launch who was walking with Kahlua and Chichi.

"Skipping school." Goku said coolly.

"Really? That's so cool!" Launch said in awe. "Can we skip too?"

"Only if you're cool, which you two seem to be." Goku said putting a piece of straw in his mouth and chewing on it.

The twins threw down their stuff and sat down on the grass. Chichi frowned and looked around. Lots of people came to the park. What if someone saw her and told the people at the school.

"But we have to go to school!" said Chichi. "What if the police came and saw us and told our parents?"

"You go to school then loser!" said Goku trying to sound cool. "Only the cool people can stay here."

"…" Chichi was quiet. She truly did want Goku to like her… "Oh what the heck…I'll join you guys…"

"YAY Chichi!" the girls cheered.

After a while, all of the chibis had somehow ended up at the overly large park and started playing. They all figgered that since all of their teachers had been running away or getting put into the hospital, they may as well not even bother going to school. Makes sense right? I mean, come on! What have they actually learned in this story except how to be criminals?

Vanilla was playing tag with Kai, Forte, and Jeiku when Vegeta arrived to look for his sister for personal reasons. He stared at her luscious flowing green hair as she ran past. She suddenly stopped and smiled at the prince. He jumped back a little and then waved back before she started playing again.

"Why do I feel so weird around her?" he blushed a deeper color of red and then shook his head. "Whatever…"

"Hey Vegeta!" Milfeulle waved at her big brother. "We're not going to school today!"

"Are you fuckin' crazy?!" asked Vegeta turning to his twin sister. "Why the fuck would you even skip school? Don't you know…?"

"About what?" asked his sister playing with a ball that someone had left there.

"THE POLICE YOU DAMN ASS!" He sighed. "Do I have to explain EVERYTHING?! Listen…"

All of the children sat down around the prince and looked at him as if he was telling the world's greatest story.

"I heard that the police will come and take you back to school if your caught skipping. Sometimes they'll even take you to jail where your parents have to come and get you."

"Really?" Kahlua looked scared. "But I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Well I'm not going to school." Piccolo crossed his arms. "What have we actually learned anyway?"

"…" everyone was silent. It was true. Some of them hadn't even learned how to count past 5! What was the point of going back when all they did was play, eat, sleep, and beat the crap out of everything and everybody?

"My point exactly…" Piccolo said, like always, proving his point. "But he may be right about the police…we'll each take turns being the lookout while the rest of us play. This park is pretty big so we'll need at least four people keeping guard."

"Who's going first?" asked Bulma.

"That's easy. Me, Kai, 18, and Broly will go first…then its Goku, Milfeulle, Vegeta, and Chichi…then after that…"

Chichi was no longer listening. Being on guard with Goku? Awesome! Maybe if she could get the saiyan alone, then she could talk to him and get him to fall helplessly in love with her! Milfeulle on the other hand was a bit worried. What if the police came and dragged them into jail? That would be horrible!

"Wanna play with my new ball?" Goku said interrupting Milfie's thoughts.

"No thanks Kuku-san…I'm…uh…" she looked around to find someone with some sense, when she saw Kyara. She looked like she had some sense. "I'm going to go talk to Kyara-san for a minute if you don't mind."

"Ok…" Goku said cheerfully, but then put on a serious face. "But no talking to any boys…"

"Oookaaay…" Milfeulle headed over to Kyara and tapped on her arm. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Do you think he was right when he said that the police would take us to jail if they caught us?"

"I hope not!" Kyara shuddered. "Mom and dad would be mad at me and my stupid brother if they found out we were in jail!"

"Yeah…me too…" Milfeulle watched as Lily ran into the bushes. "But I'm scared that when we get to school…"

"…they'll ask where the others are…I know…" Kyara and Milfeulle sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…maybe we could…" they were interrupted by Bulma came out of nowhere screaming like a bat out of hell.

"I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM!" Bulma started waving her arms. "I saw a policeman over by the sli…"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta covered her mouth. "Shut up you idiot! What if they hear us?"

"Sorry!" Bulma bit her lip. "I was only trying to help.

"Well you helping didn't exactly help!" Vegeta argued.

"I knew we shouldn't have skipped!" Chichi started crying. "Now we're probably gonna get kicked out of school!"

"Thanks for that info Sherlock."

"There's no time to argue! We have to hide! I mean what if he heard that idiot screaming?" said Piccolo. "Let's just stop wasting time and hide."

Everyone, except Goku, nodded and ran off to hid. Before the pink haired princess could run off, Goku grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?! We have to hide!" Milfeulle tried to walk off, but Goku pulled her into a hug. "Carrot, stop! We have to…"

"Don't worry, Milfie-sama! I'll save you!" Goku ran off towards where Bulma ran off from.

"Oh no! He's going to get us caught!"

"What?!" Kahlua got up and ran after him.

"Don't go chasing after…" Piccolo was interrupted by Chichi bumping into him as she tried to go after Goku. "Shit…"

"I'll catch him!" Jeiku ran off.

"Get back here, baka!" Kyara ran after her brother. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE!"

"Oh fuck me!" Piccolo sighed and chased after the others.

"I guess we'd better help too…" Forte sighed. "Come on!"

Everyone was chasing after each other, all the while chasing Goku. Sadly, none of them realized that the police officer that Bulma saw was watching them chase each other back and forth. His partner finally showed up with his pretzel and saw the chibis run by.

"Whatcha watchin' Frank?"

"Just some little kids playing tag or somethin'…" Frank shook his head. "Must be here on a field trip."

"It is nice outside today…" he took a sip of his coffee.

"You said it Bill…" Frank bit his pretzel.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' CUNT SACK OF SHIT BALLS!" Frank and Bill spat out their drinkable and edible objects as Vegeta shouted this at Goku.

"What did that kid just say?!" Bill looked at Frank.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TIT MUNCHER!" said 17.

"Hey, you kids!" yelled Officer Frank.

"CRAP!" said Lily stopping, making Vanilla and Yamcha run into her back. "It's the police! We've been spotted!"

"RUN!" Forte shouted.

"Hey wait!" Bill shouted as they scattered. "Damn!"

"Let them run…let their teacher deal with them…" said Frank said.

Everyone was running away faster than you could say, "wow man!" It wasn't until they reached the back of the park when they stopped running…which was a long way from where they were at the beginning of this story. Being the tired, short legged kids they were, they were relieved to see an ice cream shop.

"ICE CREAM!" They shouted. Without out warning Goku started to run across the street, but Bulma stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some ice cream…DUH!"

"You can't cross a busy street genius."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Goku walked into the street, without looking, and a speeding car hit him. Unfortunately, the car flipped on impact and landed 5 miles down the road, yet Goku remained unharmed. By the time he reached the other side, he turned and waved before heading into the store.

"Wow…"

"He shouldn't be alive…" said Launch in total awe.

Suddenly Goku burst out of the door with tubs of ice cream and then ran across the street and past them, leaving the kids confused until a red haired 19 year old named Frankie ran out.

"Have you kids seen a kid with ice cream?"

"He went that way!" said Krillin love-struck.

"Thanks!" Frankie ran off.

"Shit just hit the fan." said Piccolo.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ON HIM?!" Chichi punched Krillin. "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT GOKU GETS OUT OF THIS MESS, BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T…" She picked up a piece of paper and ripped it. "YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOU!"

"Krillin, you are a piece of shit." Vegeta said sighing. "Let's go get Kakarot and go." Everyone nodded and left.

"Kakarot?" Broly's eyes widened.

"That's Kuku-san, Broly-kun!" Milfeulle said.

"Hmph…" Broly frowned.

"Come on, Broly-kun!" she pulled on his arm. "Let's go, okay?"

"…" Broly blushed. What was this thing that he was feeling? Was this…love?

"Come on, Broly…"Milfeulle held his hand. "If we don't catch up, we'll be lost. Let's hold hands so we won't get lost, okay?"

"O-okay…" Broly turned bright red and held hands with Milfeulle. "Like this?"

"Yeah!" Milfeulle smiled and started walking. Broly looked up at the girl who's hand he was holding. So beautiful…so divine…so…so…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" said Goku struggling.

"Goku!" Milfeulle let go of Broly's hand, much to his disappointment.

"Alright you little brat! Pay up!"

"I told you that I don't have any money!" Goku said trying to twist away from the angry teen's wrath. "Now let me go lady!"

"Not until the cops show up or you give me my money!"

"Did you hear that?" Bulma said gasping. "Goku has to pay her or else she's gonna call the police!"

"But I'm broke!" said Launch. "All I have is a yo-yo, a piece of string, and a button! Maybe she could take that?"

"Bulma, you're rich. Maybe you could spare some money?" pointed out 17.

"Can't. I left all my money at home."

"We either need to find some money or get away from here!" said Forte. "Maybe we could pick people's pockets!"

"Good idea!" said Milfeulle.

"Let's see how much he owes first." said Piccolo. "He did run out with lots of ice cream."

"HEY LADY!" shouted out Milfeulle. "HOW MUCH DOES HE OWE?!"

"$83.64 in cash or credit…"

Everyone got extremely quiet. None of them had that much money, so they all just looked at each other and waved at Goku. The saiyan gasped in horror that his own class had left him. Only Milfeulle and Chichi seemed to have concern about the situation.

Overcoming his fear of the lady above him, Goku body slammed Frankie and ran off into the bushes. Everyone gasped in horror. Frankie let out the loudest noise that it even scared Vegeta. She took off after Goku, but fortunate for him, he hadn't gone anywhere!

"Kuku-kun!" Milfeulle ran over to Goku and hugged him.

"Can we leave before that scary lady comes back?" said Yamcha.

"Yeah…" said Kahlua sitting down on the ground. "I haven't even eaten lunch yet!"

"Let's ask that old lady what time it is." suggested Kai.

"Excuse me miss…" Mifeulle tapped on the old woman's shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Why aren't you children at home?" she asked. "Its 5:30 in the afternoon!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped. Now their parents would truly know that they hadn't been to school. The only one that wasn't so worried was Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Mom and dad are going to be so mad!" Kyara panicked and then glared at Jeiku. "How are we even going to explain to them what happened? Thanks a lot for dragging me in this mess, baka!"

"Don't try and blame this on me! If anything, it was Goku's fault!"

"Yeah!" said Yamcha. "Goku, you just had to sound convincing!"

"If you hadn't convinced us to skip school because of our teachers…" started Launch.

"…we wouldn't be in this mess!" finished Kahlua.

"You'd better find a good excuse for us!" said 17.

"Because if you don't…" 18 made a cutting gesture across her throat.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Chichi stepped in front of Goku protectively. "It can't **_all_** Goku's fault! I mean… we could have decided to go to school…"

"Shut up!" said Lily. "You don't get a say in this! We all know you like him…no wonder you're standing up for him!"

"That's not true!"

"To hell it is!" said Piccolo.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kyara.

"We can't go home…" Forte sighed. "We're going to have to run away…"

"Run away?" Kai's eyes grew big. "You mean like…not go home? But why?"

"I'm not going home just to be killed." said 17.

"Me neither." said Yamcha.

Everyone thought long and hard about their situation. They didn't want to go home just in case that their parents knew that they skipped school and played all day. The chibis sighed and agreed to run away, but some of them were reluctant to. Milfeulle knew that she would never see her unborn baby brother or sister, Kyara and Jeiku would miss their parents, Bulma knew she would miss her favorite show, and Goku forgot to feed his goldfish.

"I don't know…" Kyara shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't run away. I mean, they're my parents! Won't they come looking for us?"

"We don't have time to do anything about that now!" said Lily. "We have to leave this park. It may be big, but remember, I don't to point out any names here…"

"*cough*Goku*cough*" said Yajirobe.

"Whatever…but anyway, thanks to that person, we have been spotted and no longer can stay here." everyone looked at Goku.

"Where can we go then?" asked 17. "The park's pretty big!"

"THE SCHOOL!" said Goku after a moment of silence.

"What?" said Milfeulle.

"The school is the best place! They have lots of stuff there! And toys too!"

"He has a good point." Forte said as everyone looked at Piccolo.

"…" Piccolo scratched his chin. "Fine we'll head there since it's the closest…BUT NO MESSING UP!"

"Yeah Goku…no messing up!" everyone said at the same time.

"Why is everything my fault?!" whined Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot. We all know it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!" said Vegeta. "Don't you know how easily influenced little kids are?"

"I…well you…never mind…" Goku sighed in defeat and followed the rest of the crowd to the school.

When they arrived the doors were of course shut tight. Goku said something about blasting the doors open, which caused everyone to glare at him. Nobody wanted to hear anything he had to say right now. Not even Milfeulle, who was still mad that her parents would probably never see them again. They finally got an idea when they found the classroom window.

"Now how do we get in?" asked Goku stupidly.

"Maybe through this great big hole in the wall…" said Vanilla calmly as if everyone else wasn't giving him dirty looks. Truth be told, she wasn't really upset about not going home. She had been trained to hide feelings like anger since she used to live with a nun.

"Oh…" Goku blushed in embarrassment.

After carefully getting into the classroom, the kids took out their nap time blankets and mats and spread them on different spots. Each kid claiming their own place.

17, Forte, 18, Chichi, and Kai chose the play kitchen. Vanilla, Lily, Jeiku, and Kyara chose under and around the teacher's desk. Piccolo and Vegeta were on guard duty, but each had claimed under a table along with Anise, Yajirobe, and Yamcha. Bulma, Krillin, Kahlua, and Launch picked the classroom bathroom. All that was left was the little playhouse in the corner of the classroom. Milfeulle gladly took it and went inside. Only Goku had to find a place. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Any room for one more?" Goku asked hopeful.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"But…!"

"NO!" said 18. "Go away!"

Goku sighed and went over to the teacher's desk and threw down his mat, only for it to be stabbed by Lily's sword. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Um…lying down?" said Goku nervously.

"Not here you won't!" said Lily now pointing her sword at him.

"Ok! Ok!" he backed up and left. Everywhere he went, it was the same. Everyone yelled at him and threatened him and/or yelled at him until he left in fear. Looking around, he saw the play house. He knocked the door for it to be answered by Milfeulle.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" she said harshly.

"I need a place to stay for tonight, Milfie!" he said with a puppy faced look. "Please, can I stay here?"

"I don't know Kakarot…you did mess up my chance to go back to my parents…" she looked away. "I don't know…"

"But I'm your friend!" Goku agrued. "Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?!"

"Fine…" she sighed and pulled him in. "I can't stay mad at you forever."

"YAY! FRIENDSHIP!" Goku hugged Milfeulle.

"Wait…what happened to your napping mat?"

"Oh this?" Goku looked down at his mat. It was dripping cotton, the fabric was tearing off, and it was covered in different markings thanks to Lily's sword, Vegeta and Piccolo's blasts, and other things I don't wanna mention. "It's nothing! I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Oh no you won't!" Milfeulle scooted over and patted the empty space beside her. "You can sleep beside me."

"Thanks!" Goku wasted no time and lay down beside his princess (LOL…What?). Goku snuggled up beside her. Milfeulle smiled and cuddled up next to him, loving the warmth that his love was giving off (yeeeeaaah…).

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?" Milfeulle bounced up, making Goku hate the person who was interrupting their cuddle time.

"Broly…"

"Oh hey Broly!" Milfeulle pulled him in. "You wanna sleep here tonight?"

Goku was praying that Broly just wanted to say goodnight.

"Sure!" Broly blushed and came in, only to have a look of horror when he was Goku. 'Crap…'

"Isn't this nice?" Milfeulle was snuggled in-between her two favorite people without realizing they were glaring evilly at each other.

'One step at a time, Broly…with the way things are going, that fool will never win her heart!' thought Broly snuggling with Milfeulle.

'Dumb Broly! I hope he realizes that she'll never love him! I have to prove myself so she'll never mate with that idiot!' Goku sighed, snuggled up next to her, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading my really long chapter of DBZ Kindergarten. Don't worry, we'll see the chibis once again destroying other people's lives and new teachers. I wrote this chapter for my best friend Miyako for her birthday. Happy Birthday, Miyako-san (Next time I'll write this in Japanese just for you)! She asked me to write a chapter where the chibis ran away and it wasn't Goku's fault, yet everyone blames him. The chibis will be going back to school in the chapter after this!


End file.
